Demi School
by Demi-godDaughterofApollo
Summary: The last one got deleted so I'm putting this back up. It has all our favorite Demi-gods and someone who will catch Connor's eye. I have the schedule and I will make it a bit different because I need to fit it to the new schedule! Peace,Hugs, Pizza, and Kittens! Rated T just in case and flames will be used to make Hamburgers, hotdogs, bacon, and toasted bread!
1. Scheduals

These are the schedules:

Zeek Litin (Zeus):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 Reading

8:55-9:45 English

9:50- 10:40 Math

10:45-11:35 History

11:40-12:10 Lunch

12:15-1:05 P.E

1:10-2:00 Study Hall

2:05-2:55 Science

Don McSea (Poseidon):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 History

8:55-9:45 English

9:50-10:40 Reading

10:45-11:15 Lunch

11:20-12:10 Study Hall

12:15-1:05 P.E.

1:10-2:00 Math

2:05-2:55 science

Aden Death (Hades):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 reading

8:55-9:45 math

9:50-10:40 P.E.

10:45-11:35 Study Hall

11:40-12:30 English

12:35-1:05 Lunch

1:10-2:00 science

2:05-2:55 history

Thira Cloud (Hera):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 science

8:55-9:45 history

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:35 study hall

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 reading

Demi O'Harvest (Demeter):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 english

8:55-9:45 P.E.

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 study hall

12:15-1:05 reading

1:10- 2:00 history

2:05-2:55 science

Tia Hearth (Hestia):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 english

8:55-9:45 P.E.

9:50-10:40 reading

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 science

12:15-1:05 study hall

1:10-2:00 history

2:05-2:55 math

Stephanie Pomegranate (Persephone):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 study hall

8:55- 9:45 math

9:50-10:40 history

10:45-11:35 reading

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 science

Thena Booke (Athena):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 histroy

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 reading

10:45- 11:35 P.E.

11:40- 12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 science

1:10-2:00 study hall

2:05-2:55 math

Rex Battle (Ares):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 P.E.

8:55-9:45 history

9:50-10:40 science

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 reading

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 study hall

2:05-2:55 math

Clef Sunn (Apollo):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 reading

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 P.E.

10:45-11:35 history

11:40-12:30 math

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 english

2:05-2:55 study hall

Emmy Hunt (Artemis):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 english

8:55-9:45 reading

9:50-10:40 science

10:45-11:35 math

11:40-12:30 Study Hall

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 history

2:05-2:55 P.E.

Marc Stealth (Hermes):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 P.E.

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 study hall

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 english

12:15-1:05 history

1:10-2:00 math

2:05-2:55 reading

Aphie Dittie (Aphrodite):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 P.E.

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 reading

10:45-11:35 math

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 study hall

1:10-2:00 english

2:05-2:55 history

Heath Metal (Hephaestus):

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 english

8:55-9:45 history

9:50-10:40 reading

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 science

12:15-1:05 math

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 study hall

Percy Jackson

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 history

8:55-9:45 reading

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:35 science

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 study hall

Annabeth Chase

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 reading

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 history

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 study hall

Nico Di Angelo

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 study hall

8:55-9:45 math

9:50-10:40 science

10:45-11:35 english

11:40-12:30 reading

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 P.E.

2:05-2:55 history

Thalia Grace

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 reading

8:55-9:45 P.E.

9:50-10:40 science

10:45-11:35 english

11:40-12:30 history

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 study hall

2:05-2:55 math

Clarrisa La Rue

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 math

8:55-9:45 study hall

9:50-10:40 science

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 english

12:15-1:05 history

1:10-2:00 reading

2:05-2:55 P.E.

Chris Rodregouz

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 math

8:55-9:45 science

9:50-10:40 history

10:45-11:15 lunch

11:20-12:10 P.E.

12:15-1:05 english

1:10-2:00 study hall

2:05-2:55 reading

Travis Stoll

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 reading

8:55-9:45 english

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:35 P.E.

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 science

1:10-2:00 history

2:05-2:55 study hall

Connor Stoll

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 history

8:55-9:45 english

9:50-10:40 math

10:45-11:35 reading

11:40-12:30 P.E.

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 study hall

2:05-2:55 science

Katie Gardener

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 history

8:55-9:45 math

9:50-10:40 P.E.

10:45-11:35 english

11:40-12:10 lunch

12:15-1:05 science

1:10-2:00 reading

2:05-2:55 study hall

Pine Arrow

7-7:55 Homeroom

8-8:50 history

8:55-9:45 english

9:50-10:40 P.E.

10:45-11:35 reading

11:40-12:30 math

12:35-1:05 lunch

1:10-2:00 science

2:05-2:55 study hall


	2. Intro to School

I'm going to Goode High School to surprise my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I also learned the Travis and Connor Stoll are coming with Katie and few others but other than that it will be a surprise. I checked over my school schedule while walking through the halls when I heard a familiar growling voice to the left.

It was Clarrisa and Chris was trying to calm her down while Nico looked on with a smile. This will be a weird school year I thought. Then I saw something or rather someone that was down the hall trying to open a locker.

The figure has Sea green eyes, black hair, and a tan. Guess who it is yet? It's my wonderful boyfriend Percy Jackson. He is such a seaweed brain sometimes because he was still trying to open his locker. Idiot I thought with a smile on my face. I walked over to him but was intercepted by my best friend.

"Thalia!" I shouted and then flung myself at her in a hug. She was laughing and petting my hair that was in its usual ponytail. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked calming down but still smiling.

"Well Artimis wants her hunters to scope out girls that might want to join the hunt and I volunteered to come to a high school which jus happened to be Goode! I'm also up early since the next door neighbors are school freaks and woke me up." She said. Then she looked up like someone had called her name and gave me a smile. "See you around!" She said and then walked swiftly down the hall getting lost from my sight by all the people around us.

I continued on my journey to go surprise seaweed brain who hadn't gotten open his locker yet. Maybe I can help him with that or I can just watch him struggle. Nah I would rather he walk me to homeroom instead of walking by my self. Tapping him on the shoulder he said in a confused voice, "Yes?"

"Seaweed Brain, do you know how to open that locker or will I have to do it for you?" I say in mock seriousness. He turns around and smiles brightly. My heart does a wild pitter-patter at that. I couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"Annabeth! You're coming to Goode this year!" He asked happily. I probably just made his day.

"Yeah and Thalia, Nico, Clarissa, Chris, Travis, Connor, and Katie are here to! I already know their schedules and they are (reread the schedules if you want to know but they don't know about the Gods yet. I'm to lazy to rewrite the schedules.)" I say to him. "Now do you need help with that locker or not?" I glare at him playfully.

"Yes." He said while blushing and he gives me his locker combo: 8, 0, and 11. The door doesn't open.

"Let me see your paper." I ask. He then hands it to me and I face palm. "Percy you can't open your locker because the paper is upside down!" I then reenter the numbers but this time correctly. 11, 0, 8 and the door popped right open.

He grabs his books and does whatever else in his locker while I put my stuff in and take what I need out. "So where is you homeroom?" He asks me while we walk down a hallway.

"106" I say and he says his is 109. He drops me off and I sit down. I look for a familiar face, I find Nico walking through the door. Looks like we have homeroom together.


	3. Aphie?

Percy POV

I couldn't believe my girlfriend, cousins, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarrisa, and Katie were going to high school with me. I walked into room 109 and sat down next to my mortal friend Mack Jorden who is on the swim team. He has short military cut orange hair and brown eyes. He is one of my many friends here a Goode, actually the first other than Rachel. Who knew being on the swim team could make you popular.

I was talking to him about the upcoming meat to decide who will be on the swim team this year when Anne Itery (She has medium length straight black hair and grey eyes), Mason Jolily (he has short blond hair and gray eyes), Fred Johnson (He has short curly brownish black hair), and Isabel Jecle(who has a twin sister that looks like her with read hair but she has straight and her sister curly but both have gray eyes) some of my other best friends from swim meats came in. Isabel wasn't actually in swim but her boyfriend Mason was.

"Hey guys!" I said as they sat near me. They greeted me with HI's and how was your summer. They weren't my only best friends but they were my best friends in this class so far. I replied with good and we went back to talking about the next swim meat.

I didn't even hear the teacher come in but he cleared his throat and all talking ceased. "Hello, class. I am Mr. Lebbeli and this is Homeroom and Art Class. Please sit down and do not talk when I do not call on you or give you permission. Please start by getting to know other people." He then opened a binder and started to pull papers out and my friends and I went back to talking.

The rest of homeroom went by uneventful and finally the bell rang and I went to History class with Mr. Ninert. I sat down in on of the back seats next to Katie and two of my other friends one on the swim team. They were Lissa Minny who has short black hair with brown highlights, a tan face, and brown eyes, and Pine Bemevay who had long waist blond curly hair, blue eyes and a pale face she is also on the swim team.

I chat with all three before Connor comes in looking really weird. He looks to Katie and I and we both excuse are selves from Lissa and Pine. "What is it Connor?" I ask straight to the point.

"I have History to but guess what! The gods are here as students. I was in the halls when I bumped into Aphrodite who said here name was Aphie Dittie! How obvious is that!" Connor said in a few seconds. I was completely stunned. Aphrodite posing as a girl named Aphie Dittie. It sounds almost like Aphrodite. We walk back to our seats and try to converse with Pine and Lissa while wondering how many of the gods are in the school.

When I introduced Connor Pine blushed and so did Connor. I may not be Aphrodite or in this case Aphie Dittie but I think those to like each other. When I looked back up when the bell rang the teacher called the class to order. Right as he was telling us to get to know each other two people burst in trying to catch their breaths. Now I couldn't believe my eyes because right in front of me was….


	4. Filler but helps

**No you don't have to read the scheduals its just that they are checking their scheduals and if youwanted to you could recheck the schedual. And if you notice I wrote the subject wrong please tell me in a review because I might forget. Sorry for the delay but I went on vacation and wifi wasn't free. Here's this next chapter and my other story with the Percy books is taking a little longer then expected. Thanks for your patinats now here's the story. I do not own PJO at all. I only own my characters I created.**

Katie POV

I was wondering why the Gods were going to high school with us. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? When the teacher was about to let us talk the door burst open and two people came running in. They looked like they were just in an argument because they had a mad expression on their face.

I immediately knew they were Athena and Poseidon because the names said it all. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Thena Booke and Mr. Don McSea. Please take those two seats next to Katie Gardener and Tim Werf." We raised our hands to signal where to sit and the teacher carried on.

Percy asked the first question to Thena and Don, "So Thena and Don, you seem familiar. Do we know you?" They just smiled and nodded their heads.

I asked next, "Don are you going to try out for swim team and Athe I mean Thena are you going to join Book Club?" I almost slipped up there but Pine and Lissa weren't listening to the conversation. They were talking instead to a boy I met from homeroom, Martin Gilles.

"Actually I am going to try out for football. I want to change it up a bit." Don said and Thena added, "I'm going to join track and yes I will be joining book club." Well that settles it. The gods will be in school for the next year, Yippee! Note the sarcasm in that sentence.

Pine suddenly turned to our conversation and I decided to go to a safe topic, "Do you two like each together?" I ask Thena and Don though I knew they hated each other I need Pine to think I was a normal girl interested in gossip and the very most get her to go to a different conversation. She made a face and turned to two people in front of her to talk.

"Ewe! No! Never!" Thena and Don said. Thena said Ewe while Don said No and they said Never together. Thankfully they caught on to what was going on. The rest of first period went by fine with no slip-ups. When we were walking out Connor asked the question that was all on our minds, 'Why are you guys here?"

"Well Zeus wanted to see what our kids went through when they went to High School so here we are to see what you do and experience it." Thena spoke.

My turn to ask, "You guys are Athena and Poseidon, right?" They both nod. I look down at my schedule and see I have Math next so I excuse my self.

I just got to math when Persephone and Hades I'm guessing, came in. They were talking/arguing and I went over to them. They had this godly aura that made it sure that they were gods. "Hey are you two Persephone and Hades?" I ask.

They nod and say, "I'm Aden Death and this is Stephanie Pomagranite." Hades says. There's aren't as bad as Aphrodite but it was still obvious. We walk over to the desks and choose ours. When I look up I see Nico come in before the bell.

He gets a seat next to Persaphone unfortunattly because it's the only one open. The tacher walks in and says his name is Mr. Daniel Fredio.

Connor POV

The girl Pine was in my next class, English with Miss Moor. We were talking about random little things and I got the feeling she is the daughter of some god. A major one but I wonder how she wasn't found out. She says her dad isn't at home and she resembles Will in a way.

When we got in to the class we sat near the middle. Aphrodite came in followed by two boys. They sat down next to us and said their names were Aphie Dittie (duh), Don McSea (again duh, Posidon), and Zeek Litin (probably Zues). Before I could ask my brother and then the teacher walked in.

**Well Aphrodite, Athena, Persephone, Hades, Zues, and Poseidon have come in to the story. Tell me who to put in next. I know this chapter was boring and it's a filler chapter but trust me it will get better after I introduce these guys. I will be doing the lunch period next where they revel their schedules. Peace, Hugs, Kittens, and Pizza. Try to guess whose Pine father is! You get a free (fake and online) cookie for knowing the answer!**


	5. Important!

Important Author's note!

I won't be updating for a few days to weeks because recently I had my blood draw and they found a small positive trace that I have celiac. I have diabetes so I was already at risk and I have some of the symptoms. Celiac is a disease in the small intestine that means gluten is destroying it. If I do have Celiac then I can't eat gluten so until this matter is resolved or I feel better so that I can give you a good chapter, I will not be writing. Hope I'm not celiac because gluten is my life.

Demi-godDaughterofApollo

Peace, hugs, kittens, and Gluten-Free tomorrow!


End file.
